


In My Head

by Leekun95



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU where they haven't met, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, captain heat, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leekun95/pseuds/Leekun95
Summary: Mick goes to a club to get some distraction from his stressful work. But he didn't expect this kind of distraction. Not that he minds either
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> A slight AU where Mick and Leonard haven't met before. Also I use Leo as Leonard's nickname here even though it's Legends!Leonard. 
> 
> Slightly inspired by the song In My Head by Jason Derulo
> 
> Everybody's looking for love  
> Ain't that the reason you're at this club  
> You ain't gonna find a dance with him, no, no  
> Got a better solution for you girl
> 
> Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (and we'll go)  
> I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (show you the ropes)  
> You'll see a side of love you've never known  
> I can see it going down, going down
> 
> In my head, I see you all over me  
> In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
> In my head, you'll be screaming more  
> In my head, it's going down  
> In my head, it's going down  
> In my head, yeah, in my head, oh yeah

**Lights. Beats. Bodies.**

  
The club was packed. Not unusual for a friday night. Men and women writhing in ecstacy to the music, grinding on each other. All unaware of the man by a corner table, staring at them, a beer in his hand. It really wasn't his scene but after some tough days at work he needed some distraction and figured that the loud music could drown his thoughts.   
Mick took a sip of his beverage and gazed down on the floor. A lot of attractive people here tonight. But noone that caught his eye in particular. He was too picky about his partners. He shifted his eyes to the door and almost dropped his bottle. A man had just walked in and Mick had never seen such a gorgeous person. His hair a short buzzcut, eyes visibly pale even in the dim light, jaw like a greek god, gorgeous lips drawn into a grin and a slim but still muscular body draped in tight pants and a sleeveless turtleneck showing off his arms.   
The guy strode in like he owned the place and gracefully slid down on the floor joining the crowd. He started dancing and it was almost hypnotizing to watch. He moved his body in a very sensual way and Mick couldn't look away. The man turned around and noticed him staring right at him. Mick felt a blush creep across his cheeks as the man grinned and winked at him just as he moved his hips in a semi erotic move. 

  
He took his beer and almost chugged the whole bottle to hide his embarrasment and arousal and closed his eyes for a while, afraid of looking back down. When he opened them again, he noticed that the guy was not in the same spot. He looked around and jumped when he saw him right behind his seat, carrying two bottles of beer.   
''May I join you?'' The man said and Mick, mouth bone dry, could just nod. He slid into the seat opposite to him and pushed one of the bottles across the table. Mick looked confused. A stranger offering him beer? That was a first. It was usually him buying a drink for a lady or the occassional guy.   
''I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to like my moves.'' Mick's blush crept further across his face as the guys pale eyes stared right into his. His mouth was still in the same grin as it was on the floor. Mick took a deep gulp. He was more handsome up close.   
''I've never seen you here before. I'm Leonard.'' Leonard took a sip of his beer and Mick's head filled with images of his mouth around other things. 'No, stop that. He's a stranger. You just met him. No such thoughts!' Mick took a deep swig from his own bottle. ''I'm Mick.'' He finally got out of his mouth. ''Mick? Nice name.'' Leonard answered.  
''Not really my scene. Too loud. Too alive.'' Mick noticed Leonard raising an eyebrow at his words but the smirk remained.   
''And yet here you are. Needed a distraction from something? Or looking for someone?'' Leo said with a big grin and a wink that sent jolts down to Mick's crotch. He swallowed hard and the club felt hotter than it already was. Their gazes met and he thought he saw a spark of something in Leo's eyes. Lust? What did a guy like him see in a guy like Mick? He must have imagined.   
''Distraction. Work's been tough. Boss is a shithead.''   
''Must be stressful. Maybe you need to release some tension.'' Mick barely heard the words because he felt something between his legs. He looked down and saw a socked foot over his dick. He looked back up and Leonard looked so smug. He wanted him? HIM? Mick with all his scars and burns from past abuse? This god in human form wanted him? He pinched himself under the table to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. The foot had started to move up and down and Mick let out a surprised moan that luckily was drowned by the music but loud enough that Leo must have heard it. The guy looked so proud of himself. The foot disappeared and Leo leaned forward and whispered ''Let's get out of here.'' and Mick was maybe a little too eager to comply. The table shook a little as his knees hit the underside when he stood up and he followed Leo to the door. Leonard stopped for a second to say a flirty goodbye to the bouncer and Mick felt a tiny ping of jealousy. But he remembered that he was the one following him out.

  
The night air was chilly but did little to cool the heat inside him. He looked at Leonard and the guy was unfazed by the cold, even as thinly dressed as he was. ''My apartment is just a short walk away. Shall we?'' Leo asked and Mick nodded. They walked a couple of blocks in complete silence until they came to a slightly run down building. They climbed the steps to the front door that had no lock or number pad. Leonard opened the door and walked into the dark hallway and Mick was right behind him, gaze wandering down to the moonlit backside of the tight pants. The apartment was up two flights of stairs and Leo pulled out a key on a necklace from beneath his turtleneck and unlocked the door. They stepped in and closed the door behind them and the light was turned on. It was a nice apartment. You wouldn't think it was, given the state of the rest of the building. A couch stood in the middle of the room with a table in front of it and a small TV hanging on the wall. A bookcase stood by the side of it, filled with different books and a few picture frames of a younger Leonard and an even younger girl.  
''My sister, Lisa.'' Said Leo as he caught Mick looking at the photos. He nodded and looked back at the other man and his breath caught in his throat. One of Leo's hands had slid down into his tight pants and he was stroking himself gently while looking straight at Mick with inviting eyes. He somehow found enough strength to move over to Leo and just gazed at the movements beneath the tight denim. Soon, Leo pulled his hand back up and brought it to Mick's shirt, his fingers tracing over the buttons until he reached the top one and began to unbutton them. With every button that opened, Mick drew a sharp breath as Leo exposed more and more of his chest. He wanted to hide the scars and tried to cover them with his hands but Leonard just removed them and replaced them with his own, stroking along the faded lines and scar tissue. Mick would be lying if he said that it didn't feel nice. 

  
Leo finished with the shirt and pushed it off Mick's shoulders and down on the floor and he gazed at the shirtless man in front of him. The blush from earlier came back to Mick's face. He had been naked with several other people but this felt different. He somehow felt more exposed. Leo's hands returned and travelled all over his chest, especially over his scars and nipples and Mick let a moan slip from his lips. He heard a chuckle from the younger man and he felt the hands travelling lower until they found the lining of his pants.   
Mick pushed them away slightly and brought his own hands to Leo's shirt. Leo brought his arms up and allowed Mick to remove the turtleneck and he took in the marvelous sight of Leo's exposed chest. Perfectly tuned and lean with some faint lines of a six pack and not a hair to be seen. The complete opposite of Mick's own body. He wasn't fat by any means but he had a bit of a belly from all the booze during the years and there was a jungle of hair between his nipples.   
His hands traced over the younger mans chest and he took a nipple between his fingers and tweaked it a little and he heard Leo moan for the first time. A sound Mick would love to get used to. He moved closer so his chest touched Leo's and reached his hands around the man and grabbed his ass through the jeans. His mouth found Leo's neck and he started to nibble at the delicate skin and the sounds coming from his partner fueled his desire. 

  
He felt Leo place a hand over the bulge in his pants and he began to stroke Mick's cock a bit aggressively before finding the fly and opening it with nimble fingers and diving into his underpants. Leonard's hand felt so good around his dick and he thrusted into the hand as he nibbled harder on the man's neck. After a couple of minutes of soft stroking, Leo removed his hand and pushed Mick a bit away from him. Mick growled at the loss of body contact but it died down as Leo went down on his knees and pulled down his underwear so his cock was freed from it's prison. Leo stared at his shaft for a bit, taking in the length and the thickness with hungry eyes while licking his lips until he finally placed his mouth over Mick's cock. He took Mick slowly, stroking his tongue over every part of the dick in his mouth, teasing the head especially. Mick put a hand on the back of Leo's head and guided him into a firm speed but not so firm that it would make his partner uncomfortable. Leo gave a soft moan and his cock was teased by the vibrations.  
''Do more of that.'' Mick commanded and Leo was happy to oblige. The tongue lapping at his head and the vibrations from the moaning felt so good and if they kept going like this he wouldn't last long. Not what he wanted. He pulled his cock from Leo's mouth and motioned for him to stand up. Once he was back on his feet, Mick asked where the bedroom was and Leo led him there. The bed was tidy just like the rest of the apartment and there was a faint scent of lavender. He wrinkled his nose a bit.

  
''Helps me sleep better.'' Leo said before pulling Mick in for a hard kiss while pushing him towards the bed. Mick sat down on the bed and pulled Leo into his lap and let his hands travel all over the man. They found their way down to the tight pants and he fumbled a bit with the buttons until Leo pushed his hand away and opened them himself with ease. He left Mick's lap for a brief moment to remove his pants and jolts shot into Mick's cock at the sight of his underwear. Black silk briefs. ''Such a little slut.'' He whispered. Leo just smiled and turned around and bent over as he removed the briefs to expose two perfectly round cheeks. Mick couldn't help himself as he reached and grabbed the cheeks with his hands and gave a squeeze. It produced more lovely moans from Leo and he moved closer to Mick so he was almost sitting in his lap again. Mick removed one hand from the cheek and reached around and found Leo's cock. Not as big as his own but still quite impressive. He gave a gentle tug and could just barely hear a quiet ''Fuck'' from Leo. Now it was Mick's turn to smirk. He continued to stroke his partner until he was whimpering in his lap, cock dripping with precum.   
Leo put his hand over Mick's and removed it from his cock and stood up. He turned to Mick and pushed him down on his back on the bed. His hands went to Mick's trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, leaving both men naked, their cocks standing at full attention. Leo walked to his bedside table and opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. He walked back to Mick and climbed up so he straddled his lap and opened the bottle and poured lube into his own hand. He put the bottle on the side and smeared the lube between both his hands. He lifted himself up a bit and placed one hand on Mick's cock and began stroking him again while his other hand went under himself and he pushed a finger into his hole. Mick enjoyed the show. A handsome guy stroking him while fingering himself. This would be an image he would save for future masturbation sessions. Leo moaned hard as he put another finger inside himself and pushed them in and out a few times until he removed them and the hand around Mick's cock.

  
He took the condom and threaded it over the hard cock in front of him and added some extra lube just in case before he positioned himself over Mick and placed his cock by his hole. He went slow, taking the cock bit by bit. Almost too slow for Mick's liking. But he knew that it could hurt the other man if they went too rough in the beginning so he let Leo set the pace. Once Leo was fully seated on his cock, he stayed still for a while to adjust to his size.   
''Never taken one as big as yours before.'' He said with a panting voice that made Mick's cock twitch. He looked at the man above him, taking in the image. Sweat beads forming on his chest, eyes burning with lust and want, nipples hard, mouth parted and panting and moans occasionally flowing from it. It took a lot of will to not come then and there. He placed his hand on Leo's hips and looked at his partner who gave a nod and he started to guide him in a good pace on his cock. Leo placed his hands on Mick's chest as leverage and went up so far that Mick's cock risked slipping out and then went down on him fully again. As he got more used to the size, Leo started to ride him with more speed and force, positioning himself so Mick's cock found his prostate, moaning loudly each time his head stroked it. He couldn't care less if his neighbours heard him. Mick placed a hand on Leo's neglected cock and began stroking him in a similar rhythm and moved his hips so he met Leo when he went down on his cock. Leo bent down and his mouth met Mick's, tongues fighting an intense battle in their mouths as their thrusting became more and more erratic. They broke the kiss and their eyes met, both panting, both close, both filled with great desire.   
''C-cum with me.'' Leo panted and how could Mick say no to such a request. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Leo's back as he gave a few final hard thrusts before shooting his load at the same time as he felt Leo come, shooting his seed between them, coating their chests and stomachs. They stayed in the position for a while, catching their breaths and riding out the last waves of pleasure before Mick loosened his grip and let Leo lean back a bit.   
''Should have gone to the club before if I knew it would end up like this.'' Mick said after a while and Leo let out a soft laugh before giving him a peck on the lips and lifting himself from Mick's lap, the spent cock sliding out of him. Mick removed the condom and laid down on the bed while Leo went to get some towels. He gave one to Mick and used a second one to dry himself off before he himself lay down on the bed next to Mick. 

  
''You got work tomorrow?'' Leo asked.

''No, only working weekdays.'' Leo smiled at the answer.

''Good, because I want you in my bed for the rest of the night.'' Mick only smiled and agreed.


End file.
